Sparks
by Allie 818 Cat
Summary: My name is Serena Tuskino, though I'm known as Bunny to all my friends and family. I live in District 10 of Panem, the Livestock district. I am sixteen years old and I don't want to die. Not that it matters anymore. I'm just letting you know. My life was flipped upside down when I became Tribute in the Hunger Games.
1. Reaping Day

Sparks

Chapter 1

Reaping Day

* * *

My name is Serena Tuskino, though everyone calls me Bunny. I live in District 10 of Panem, the livestock district.I am sixteen years old, and I don't want to die.

Not that it matters anymore.

* * *

"Serena Tuskino."

The moment I heard my name, I knew my life was over. The blood drained out of my face as hundreds of eyes turned and focused on me.

"Serena Tuskino?" Molly, the District 10 Escort smiled as she looked over the crowd, her bright red, almost orange, ringlets flying around her head. "Serena? Miss Tuskino?"

I glanced around the faces staring at me, my eyes falling upon the concerned filled one of my best friend. Dark blue eyes locked upon mine, holding my gaze. "What do I do Dar?" I mouthed to him, still frozen in place. Darien broke eye contact and nodded his head towards the makeshift stage ahead. I took a deep breath and started slowly towards the dull gray building, focusing on every step, determined not to trip and fall.

"Miss Tuskino? Oh, there you are dearie." The redhead smiled a wide, friendly smile that didn't make me feel any better. She held out her hand and helped me up the stairs to stand beside her.

I turned around slowly to face the crowd, all of their eyes watching me. My friends and family were out there. I stood there motionless, feeling numb while the world continued on without me. I didn't register what was going on around me. The next thing I knew was my hand being thrust in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the tributes of District 10! Serena Tuskino and Alex Mason! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in their favor!"

The Hunger Games. A barbaric, insane tradition. Kids killing each other for entertainment.

And now I was one of those kids.

I was ushered through the double doors behind me, and led down a hallway by a pristine uniformed Peacekeeper. The tall man walked me to a small room, pointing me inside. "You will have a few minutes to say goodbye to your family."

He left me there, closing the door behind him. I heard it click, locking me in. Guess they didn't want me to even think about trying to escape.

I let out a sigh, collapsing onto the small chair that occupied the room. I wondered how many other tributes had sat in this same chair before being shipped off to their impending doom.

I reached up behind me and made quick work of the elaborate bun my mother had twisted my hair into earlier that morning. Long curtains of golden blonde hair fell down, grazing the backs of my knees. I ran my fingers through the strands, brushing them out before pinning it up into my usual style of twin buns perched on either side of my head with pigtails flowing down from them.

The same hairstyle that had earned me the nickname of "Meatball Head" from Darien. Tears welled up in my eyes as the thought that I might never be called that again came to my mind. I choked on a sob and buried my head in my hands.

I looked up as the door creaked open to reveal my family. My mother rushed in, her long navy blue hair flaring out behind her as she pulled me into a fierce hug.

"I love you"

I hugged her back, clinging onto her, never wanting to let her go. "I love you too Mommy."

She held me at arm's length and looked me in the eye. "I have faith in you." And with that she let go of me and stood by the door.

My dad didn't say a thing, he just wrapped me up in a hug. I felt his tears roll down his cheeks and drip onto my shoulder.

"I love you Daddy." I whispered, giving him one last squeeze.

I turned to Sammy, my little brother. He looked so small and young, tears dripping down his cheeks. He threw his arms around my waist, burying his face in my chest. "Please don't die Bunny."

I ruffled his dark blonde hair and gave him a watery smile. "I'll try not to."

A knock at the door caused me to look up.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Darien poked his head in the room.

I tackled him in a hug, tears starting to run down my face.

"Whoa Meatball, don't strangle me. Save that for the Arena." His deep voice was light and cheery, yet had a tinge of sadness to it.

Trust Darien Shields to crack a joke at a time like this.

I let out a sob and hugged him tighter, gripping his dark green blazer.

"We'll just leave you two alone." I heard my mom say quietly.

I lifted my face and wished my family one last goodbye as they made their way out the door.

I turned back to my best friend. "I didn't think I would get to say goodbye to you."

"Neither did I, Andrew snuck me in." he responded, gripping my hand.

Andrew was my cousin and one of Darien's good friends who worked as a Peacekeeper in the District, I made a mental note to thank him if I saw him before I left.

I looked at the floor, unable to look Darien in the face. "I don't wanna do this."

Darien tilted my head back up with his free hand, wiping a tear from my cheek. "I know, but you're the Tribute. You have to go."

His hand dropped mine and rummaged in the pocket of his jacket. He pressed something in my hand. "I want you to have this. Take it. As your token."

I opened my hand to reveal a small, golden, star shaped, music box locket. I looked up at him, knowing what this locket meant to him. "Dar, I can't. It's all you have left of your parents. I can't take this."

He closed his large hands took the locket, opening it so a twinkling, haunting melody filled the room. "And now it will remind you of me."

"But I already have my token." I said, pointing to the small crystal necklace I had been given on my first Reaping Day.

Darien's strong hands closed the locket and reached around my neck to deftly slip his locket on the chain that held my crystal. "There, problem solved. Now you can have both."

I flushed as his hand cupped my cheek.

A loud rap at the door startled me and a gruff voice barked "Time's almost up!"

Darien's hand fell to my shoulder, his deep blue eyes staring into mine. "Bunny, I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time. And this might be my last chance. I love you."

"I love you too, Darien. You're my best friend."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You are so much more than a friend to me. I love you Bunny."

With that he leaned forward and kissed me.

The door banged open. "Time's up!"

We broke apart, his forehead touching mine. I could see tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. Darien was never one to cry.

"Just know that I love you. Whatever happens I will always love you."

I stared after him as the Peacekeeper lead him away, my hand sliding up to clutch his locket. I felt my heart swell as I realized I felt the same.

I called after him, not knowing if he could hear me.

"I love you Darien. I love you too…"

* * *

' _I love you.'_ The words echoed in my mind as I gazed out the window of the speeding train, still trying to take in everything that had happened that day. The last several hours had passed in a blur and I found myself on a train, zooming across Panem, on my way to the Capitol.

I had excused myself from dinner, not having much of an appetite, and not wanting to sit around Molly, Alex, and Trista, 10's former Victor and current Mentor for the Tributes.

I sat on the push bed in my train compartment, Darien's locket open in my hands. It's soft music filling my head. I thought about what he had told me, how he felt about me. I realized just how much I cared about the stubborn, messy haired guy. Just like he said, more than a friend. I loved him.

Soon the soft sounds of the music box locket and the landscapes flickering by lulled me to sleep.

I dreamed of Darien as I slept soundly.

I dreamt of the days of endless laughter. Days filled with jokes and smiles while we worked in the pastures. Little breaks in the shade, and time spent with family and friends.

How I wish I could go back to those days already.

I dreamed of the conversation we had just days earlier.

 _I sat leaning against the trunk of a tree laughing with my best friend. I gazed up into his sparkling, navy blue eyes, smiling at the joke he had just told me._

 _I leaned against his shoulder. Laughter rang around us like bells. How could I not help but smile? Darien was the one person who could always make me smile._

 _The air around us shifted from playful to serious as he slowly stopped laughing and turned his dark blue gaze on the direction of the town square in the distance._

 _I knew what he was thinking. The Reaping._

 _"How many times are you in this year?" he asked, looking back towards me._

 _"Around thirty." I replied dully. "You?"_

 _Darien ran his hand through his raven black hair, "Lost count. What will we do if one of us is chosen?"_

 _"Same thing we do every year. Hope it doesn't happen."_

 _He ruffled my long blonde hair with his hand, messing up my buns. "Just think next year I won't have to worry about it, eh, Miss Meatball Head?"_

 _I slapped his hand away in a playful way. "Yeah… Lucky you. But then what will you do for food?" I asked, lying down in the rough grass with my head against his arm, staring at the clouds drifting by. The sunset looked so perfect._

 _"I donno. I'll figure something out." Darien looked down at me, a grim smile on his face._

 _"You could always stay with us, I guess. I mean you already practically live with us."_

 _He draped an arm around me and gazed up at the clouds overhead. "Hey, that one looks like you." He smiled, pointing to a fluffy white blob in the evening sky. Purposely changing the subject._

 _I glanced up at it. "No it doesn't!"_

 _"Yes it does! It's a bunny, like you!" he chuckled, his deep laugh that I loved._

So much had happened since then.

I had been chosen as Tribute and was on me way to the Capital.

My dreams went back to Darien's last words to me.

 _Whatever happens, I will always love you..._

* * *

Well here is the first chapter of my newly re-vamped Sailor Moon and Hunger Games cross over. I wrote this over four years ago and have just completely gone through and have re-written it after quite a bit more writing experience. It's the same plot for those who read the original, just updated and improved writing. For those who never saw the original, I hope you enjoy this fic!

Lots of Love!  
Allie


	2. The Capitol

Sparks

Chapter Two

The Capitol

* * *

I stared at the woman sitting across the table from me. "How do I win?"

A grin spread across her face, a gleam in her scarlet eyes. "Finally, someone who gets straight to the point. I like that."

For someone who was going to be my mentor, Trista was surprisingly young. I racked my brain, trying to remember when she had won the Games. It wasn't too long ago, five or six years at most. The Games had always blurred together in my mind, a bloody, death filled mess. Yet now I was to play in the Games, and the only way to live was to win.

"How do I win." I repeated, raising an eyebrow at the former Victor.

"Easy. You outsmart the others." She stated simply, helping herself to the various breakfast foods laid out on the table. "Now eat up Serena, we're almost to the Capital."

"It's Bunny." I corrected, looking at the assortment of food before me before selecting a large flakey roll and putting it on my plate.

"Okay then, Bunny. Eat up, we are almost to the Capital." Trista smiled at me, tucking a strand of emerald green hair behind her ear.

I picked up a jar of jam and scooped some onto my roll; my usually big appetite had diminished over the past day. I stifled a laugh to myself at the irony of having as much food as I could ever want and yet having no appetite. Yet I forced myself to eat. There was no reason to starve myself before I even got to the Arena.

It was soft and flakey, quite different from the tough, whole grain biscuits I was used to back home. It was good, just different.

I looked up and tried not to laugh as Alex burst through the compartment door, half asleep, still in a wrinkled shirt and boxer shorts, and looking like a family of rats had made their nest in his hair. His nose up in the air, sniffing hungrily as he made his way to the table. He plopped down and pulled a plate towards him, piling it full of food.

"Well it seems like someone is hungry. Good morning Alex." Trista smiled at my fellow Tribute.

"Goomornin" he grumbled through a mouthful of sausage.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the compartment, noticing that everyone was here except for our colorful and usually extravagantly dressed District Escort. "Where's Molly?"

"Still doing her makeup would be my guess." Trista replied. "I never understood Capitol fashion trends."

I scoffed and glanced at her green hair and red eyes.

"So I picked up a few things from the Capitol. Believe me, if you think I look strange, wait until we get there. It shouldn't be too long before we do. Though Molly is one of the… less eccentric ones."

As if on cue, the redhead in question walked in, her high heels clacking against the floor. A mint green dress poofed out around her, matching the bow in her hair.

"Good Morning!" she exclaimed, seating herself at the head of the table. She reached over and slapped what I believed to be Alex's fifth roll out of his hand. "Don't stuff yourself like a pig. This isn't the end of the world or the last chance you will ever have to eat. There's a whole week for that once we get to the Capitol!"

Well what a lovely way to start a conversation.

Alex shoved his still half filled plate away from him, huffing.

"Careful!" Molly cried, a horrified look on her face. "That's a one of a kind china pattern made only in District Eight."

I could see Trista rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh at her companion.

"Serena!"

I looked up, startled, to see Molly shaking her head at me. "You know Serena, spacing out like that could mean death in the Arena. You need to pay more attention!"

I looked down at the napkin in my lap, fiddling with it. "Sorry. I guess I'm not used to people calling me that. Serena, that is. Most people call me Bunny."

"And that's what you'll be if you don't pay attention, a defenseless little bunny rabbit."

"Molly. Don't patronize them." Trista shot across the table.

Blue eyes rolled under orange bangs. "Well then." she clapped her hands together, "Let's talk about what's going to happen today, but first, Alex, you need to put some clothes on."

And with that, Molly stood up and grabbed Alex by the arm, pulling him out of the room.

* * *

I sat alone in the dining room, Trista having left quite some time ago. I looked down at the locket in my hand. It's lid was popped open and its twinkling melody filled my ears. I gazed down at the decorative face of the locket, the silver moon that seemed to change through the phases of the moon as it spun slowly around under the glass of the locket.

I held back tears as I thought of my family. I didn't know if I would ever see them again. I didn't know what to do.

"Deep breaths, Meatball Head. It's all going to be alright." I told myself.

Oh what was I thinking. Nothing was okay. I was in the Hunger Games. I was on my way to the Capitol. About to be carted off to my doom.

Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over and roll, hot and wet, down my cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

I jumped in my seat, snapping the locket shut, as tears began flowing down my cheeks.

"Woah, Bunny, calm down. It's just me, Trista. I didn't mean to startle you."

I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands. "I can't do this."

The older woman sat down next to me, her arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Don't say that."

"But it's true. I'm gonna die. I'll be the first to die. And my family…" I burst into tears, unable to keep talking. Molly was right, I was just like a poor defenseless bunny rabbit.

Trista held my hand. "Bunny. Serena you will be alright. We have a week to get you ready for the Arena. I'm sure you will feel confident by then."

I shrugged, fiddling with the chain of my necklace. I liked the added weight of the locket around my neck. The crystal hung next to the golden star, shining in the light that came streaming in through the window.

"It's a beautiful necklace."

I looked up at my Mentor, wiping tears from my cheeks. "Thanks."

She smiled at me, a strange smile, as if she knew something I didn't. "I heard music earlier, I thought it sounded familiar."

"The locket is a music box." I explained, opening the lid, letting the melody wash over me. I glanced up at Trista, her scarlet eyes closed, seeming to be lost in a memory or trance. "Trista?'

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Yes?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it. "Never mind."

The green haired woman stood up, shaking her head. "Well I came in here to tell you that Molly's looking for you. She wanted to talk to you about today before we got to there. By the looks of it we're getting pretty close."

I turned back to the window, watching the landscapes flickering by. The open fields and wooded areas had been replaced with factories and cement buildings, the occasional smokestack churning out billowing black clouds. We had entered the inner Districts. The Career Districts. The competition from these Districts would be fierce. Children trained to become Tributes from a young age. They craved the fame of being Victor and would do anything to win the title. I shuddered thinking about having to face them.

Trista placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about the Careers, they often get cocky and get themselves killed. Now go find Molly, she'll be just as vicious as the other Tributes if she doesn't have her way."

I stood by the door of the train, unconsciously clenching and unclenching the hem of the baby pink lace dress Molly had picked out for me. "You'll look so pretty in it," she had told me, snatching up the simple, navy dress I had chosen for myself. We were going to be met by our prep teams at the train stop, so we had to look our best.

I felt the train slow to a stop, the first time I had felt as though the train was actually moving, other than when we had pulled out of the station in back in District Ten.

We pulled to a complete stop and the doors slid open, revealing a blinding view of the city. Masses of people and press were waiting for us. Cameras flashing and people cheering. I was quickly pulled off to the side to meet a small group of people.

I didn't pay too much attention, I was too busy taking in the sights around me.

Buildings scraped the clouds, bright colors shone everywhere, too vivid to seem real. Gold and silver, Emerald, sapphire, topaz, amethyst, azure. Colors every direction I looked. I had seen videos and photographs, but never imagined it could be even grander.

A small girl rushed past me, pulling me out of my moment of awe. I turned to see her rush at Trista and engulf her in a hug. The girl looked to be about ten, pale with large violet eyes and short black hair that framed her grinning face.

"Hotaru!" My green haired mentor smiled cheerfully, picking up the girl and hugging her back.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up into a pair of light blue eyes that belonged to a woman with sea green hair pulled back with a red ribbon stood behind me.

"I'm Michiru, part of your prep team, here to welcome you to the Capitol." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Haruka." Said the tall short haired blonde standing next to her. "Again, welcome to the Capitol. And before you ask, I am not part of your prep team; I'm just the one with the car. And Michiru's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you. You probably already know my name's Serena, but just about everyone calls me Bunny." I looked back and forth between Michiru and Haruka realizing that they were both females, something I wasn't accustomed to, having grown up in a small town, with no others around for miles. Yet they seemed happy together, and no one bothered to give them a second glance. I put the thought in the back on my mind as Trista looked our way, the little girl clinging to her hand.

"Come on; let's get you out of here. There's work to be done."

* * *

I soon found myself sitting on a stool, wearing nothing but a thin flimsy robe. I was free of hair except for my eyebrows and that on my head, which had been freshly washed and now tumbled down my back in a curtain of gold waves. My body had been scrubbed of any remaining specks of dirt and I felt cleaner than I ever had before.

A fairly normal looking blonde named Mina stood in front of me. She was to be my Stylist for my time at the Capitol. I was surprised at how ordinary she looked compared to some of the other people I had seen so far. Most of my Prep Team seemed ordinary, nothing too crazy. The team was made up of three girls, Michiru, who I had met at the train station, Amy, a petite girl with blue hair and lipstick, and Lita, a tall, strong brunette who wore rose earrings.

Mina looked as though she could almost be from back home. The red lips and black winged eyeliner made her blue eyes pop. The stars tattooed in spirals around her arms seemed almost natural on her. I knew immediately that I would get along with her. She had told me that one of her best friends, Rei, would be the Stylist for Alex.

Mina stood in front of me with her arms crossed. "We're going to have to cut your hair."

I clutched the knee-length, golden locks I had grown out for as long as i could remember. "What?"

Mina fingered the loose strands that now felt like silk after their much needed washing. "Just a bit. I'm worried that it might get caught on something in the Arena. Which might just get you stuck in a bad situation."

"Oh." I let my hands drop to rest in my lap.

"On a lighter note, I think me and Rei have your costumes for the Opening Ceremonies almost done. I'll just have to do a few adjustments. You're a bit smaller than I expected." Mina giggled.

I was quickly learning that Mina was a bit of one of those bubbly air headed blondes.

I looked up at her curiously. "Am I allowed to know what it is?"

"Well, duh!" she exclaimed, grabbing a sketch book she flipped it open to a page and handed it to me. "Sorry it's not the real dress. As I said, I just need to do a few minor changes."

My eyes grew wide at the sight of her drawing. "It's beautiful. But it's not a dress."

She leaned over my shoulder and quickly grabbed the sketch book from my hands. "Oops… Wrong sketch. You weren't supposed to see that one." She flipped the page and handed it back to me, double checking it was the right one. "Here you go."

I accepted it once more, once again amazed by the blonde's work. "Wow."

Mina blushed and hung her head. "It could be better. It would have if I had more of an advanced notice."

I stared at her. "I think it's amazing. I couldn't do something like this if I was given all the time in the world."

My words seemed to cheer her up. "Really?"

"Yep!"

The blonde engulfed me in a crushing hug.

"Uh… Mina. I kinda need to breath, unless you want a dead tribute before the Games even start." I gasped out, feeling my face start to turn an unnatural shade of blue.

"Oops!" she released me and gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry."

My stomach grumbled loudly, cutting off whatever she was about to say.

"Looks like someone's hungry." She laughed. She tossed me a light blue dress, some under-things, and a simple pair of sandals. "Put that on and we can go grab something to eat."

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror gasping at what I saw. For the first time in my life, I actually looked pretty.

The simple periwinkle and navy dress was the style of a milkmaids. It was supposed to represent our District. Livestock and farming. Mina had decided to dress me as a stereotypical farm girl. At least I wasn't stuffed into a cow like last years' tributes were.

My hair had yet to be cut and had been pulled back in two simple braids that wrapped around my head. Navy ribbons were woven into the braids. I reached up and adjusted the bit of ribbon that hung down from the braids. Mina turned the corner and came into the room. "You ready to go?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, taking one last look in the mirror.

I turned to follow her out the door and took in her outfit that consisted of a poofy shirt that seemed to be made of gold threads, with it coming from the Capitol, I wouldn't be surprised if it was. The shirt tucked into a high waisted, short, tight black skirt and black high heels that looked like torture devices to me. They were at least five inches tall, making Mina tower over me by what seemed like a foot. Sure I was a petite girl, but still I felt even shorter with Mina standing next to me in her heels.

"We're gonna meet Alex and Rei at the chariot. Okay?"

I nodded, starting to feel butterflies take flight in my stomach.

The Opening Ceremonies. Time for the people of Panem to make their first impression of me.

I silently followed Mina up to where the chariots were stopped, all the tributes waiting to get on.

A red haired girl caught my eye. A white silk dress sewn with diamonds told me she was from District One, no other District would have such a flashy and gem covered costume.

"That's Beryl." Someone whispered in my ear. I jumped backwards, nearly crashing into one of the horses. Alex stood next to me in denim overalls and a plaid shirt in the same colors as my dress.

"My goodness you scared me." I gasped, my hand over my heart.

He smiled at me, brushing his thick bangs out of his dark brown eyes. "I got to meet Beryl earlier, and, pardon my language, but she's a bitch. She dropped her headpiece and I handed it to her and she looked at me like I was a piece of trash and yelled at me to keep, and I quote, 'Your disgustingly grubby hands off my stuff!'"

I laughed as Alex did a falsetto voice when he quoted the District One girl..

"Well she is from D1." I replied.

The Panem anthem began to play and we hurried to our chariot. I looked back to see Mina and a raven haired girl, who I reckoned was Rei, smiling and waving at us as the horse drawn chariot started to make it's was down to the city square.

I waved to the screaming crowd as we passed by, their cheers echoing in my ears, most of them for other Districts. We pulled to a stop alongside the others. I looked around at all the crazy costumes that had been pulled up for this year.

District 1, Luxury: Beryl wore a, pardon my language, skanky white dress embroidered with sparkling gems, a shining circlet woven into her flaming red hair. The platinum haired boy stood next to her in a white suit encrusted with diamonds and a fluttering blue cape that hung from his shoulders.

District 2, Masonry: A tall boy with bright red hair stood, blocking my view of the girl tribute. What I could see of the boy was his fiery red hair and a stone gray pair of pants tucked into a pair of heavy boots and a black tank top styled shirt.

District 3, Technology: The two from District 3 wore shiny silver unitards with black markings that looked like it was supposed to represent the inside of the computers that they made.

District 4, Fishing: The boy tribute had oddly colored hair, and so did the girl. It looked like their Stylists had a lot of fun with their hair. The boy had teal hair with pink highlights while the girl's was dyed pink and had a few green highlights around the front.

District 5, Power: Once again, power plant workers.

District 6, Transportation: The girl stared at me with anger-filled eyes. I quickly looked away, only catching a glimpse of their shiny outfits.

District 7, Lumber: Another classic. They were both dressed as trees.

District 8, Textiles: I honestly have no idea what they were supposed to be because the 'trees' of District 7 were blocking them.

District 9, Grain: Fairly simple costumes, wheat colored clothing with patterns of grain on them. The girl had pieces of different grains braided into her hair.

District 11, Agriculture: They were wearing matching outfits, as most of the tributes were. They were decked out in different shades of green and had headpieces that looked like they were made out of plants.

District 12, Mining: The tributes were both in skimpy miner's outfits, complete with hats and everything. I could see the girl shivering in the cold night air, her long black ponytail waving behind her as she wrapped her arms around herself to try to stay warm.

'Poor girl,' I thought to myself. Being from a district where no one really ever wins. I remembered that there had only ever been two winners from District 12, one was now dead and the other a drunk.

I didn't realize I was staring at her until she raised her head and turned her dark blue gaze on me. Her eyes seemed empty. Probably from knowing what was coming on just a few days' time. I gave her a smile to let her know that she wasn't alone when suddenly I felt the chariot start to move beneath my feet as the anthem started up once more.

"Ooh!" I gave a small yelp, practically falling on Alex. I would have toppled out of the chariot if he hadn't caught me.I heard the crowd laugh as I tried to stand up but only succeeded in falling over once more.

The chariots pulled into the awning that covered the entrance to the Training Center. We were met once again by Mina and Rei, this time our prep teams were with them. Molly, Trista, and the little girl from this morning were there as well.

Molly led the way into the tall building where our prep teams departed, saying that they had to go. Our party of six made our way to one of the lifts in the lobby. I nervously got in. I had never been on a lift until arriving here at the Capitol.

The doors dinged open at the Tenth floor revealing an extraordinary sight: a lavishly decorated living room, filled with all the newest trends of the Capitol. I stepped into the room in a daze, amazed by all the different things the Capitol had to offer.

"Your room will be just down that hall." Molly pointed me to a corridor to our left. I thanked her and made my way down, pausing in front of a door that had a piece of paper with my name pinned to it.

Pinks and blues were the main color scheme of the room; a large window filled the entire wall showing the night sky. You could see the moon shining brightly and stars all around it. Or at least a picture of them. I had once heard that you couldn't see the stars in the Capitol. There was too much light pollution or something like that.

I pulled open the closet doors to see a wide variety of clothes, several of which had the number 'ten' on the sleeve; I presumed those were for the training, so other tributes would know what districts we were from. I grabbed a pair of silky pants and a loose fitting, tunic style top and pulled them on, admiring the feel of the fabric against my skin. I didn't care that they didn't match at all, I was just glad to get out of my Opening Ceremonies costume.

"Bunny?" I turned to see Molly standing in my doorway.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I see you found your room. I just wanted to tell you dinner's ready. I want my tributes to be well fed so you don't look starved tomorrow at the interviews." With that she left, leaving me running barefoot after her. My stomach growled once again with the thought of food, my appetite having come back.

* * *

I dropped my fork on my plate pushing the remains of my second piece of chocolate cake away from myself. I felt like I was about to pop. "I don't think I should have had so much to eat," I mumbled, holding back a burp.

Rei, who was sitting next to me at the large mahogany table that Molly had proudly shown off, laughed, her purple highlighted hair falling in her face as she did.

I looked across the table at the small girl who had been attached to Trista's side ever since that morning, Hotaru, who had a bit of chocolate frosting on the tip of her nose. I had learned that Hotaru had been orphaned and Trista had been kind enough to take her in. She had come to the Capitol a few days before we had and had been staying with Michiru and Haruka.

I leaned across the table, wiping her small nose off with my napkin then tossed it down on my plate.

The raven-haired girl next to me placed her napkin and silverware down and stood up. "Sorry guys. I gotta get going. Bye everyone."

"Bye Rei." I bid her farewell as she grabbed her bag and headed over to the door.

"I think it's about time that we all get to bed," Molly said, stretching her arms above her head. "We have a big day tomorrow. Bunny, Alex." She turned to us. "I wanna go over some things for the interviews with you tomorrow. So be ready for that."

I stood up and slowly made my way to my room, noticing Mina was following me. She stopped at the door across the hallway from mine. "Are you staying here?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I just find it easier to bunk here rather than keep going back and forth between here and my house. Well… `night!"

"Good night Mina." She gave me a quick hug before escaping to her room.

I opened the door and fell down on the large bed, sighing. I fell asleep before my head even touched the pillow.

* * *

I woke to a soft rustling noise coming from outside my half open door. I sleepily opened my eyes and saw an orange pajama clad figure.

"Mina?" I called softly turning on the lamp.

The blonde's head poked through my door. "You awake, Bunny?"

I nodded.

"Did I wake you?" she asked as she stepped into the room. Her glitzy outfit had been replaced with a t-shirt and what looked like a pair of orange silk boxer shorts, her long hair was pulled into a messy bun. A completely different look than the one I saw early today.

I shrugged, sitting up, letting the silky covers fall into my lap. "I'm a light sleeper."

"Sorry about that. I went to get a glass of water." She lifted said glass of water. "I guess I'll be going."

I called after her, a thought coming to mind. "Mina?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering about something." I motioned for her to come near. She balanced herself on the foot of the bed, sipping her her glass of water.

"That drawing I saw this afternoon? The one I saw when you went to show me the dress?" The blonde nodded. "Well I was just curious as to what it was of. It looked sorta familiar."

I asked recalling the beautifully drawn picture of a couple embracing. The one thing that had stood out to me the most was not the graceful palace in the background, but rather that there was a sketch of the earth were the moon would usually sit in the night sky.

Mina studied me for a while before responding. "You might think it's crazy, but my grandma used to tell me stories about a kingdom on the moon. She would tell me all these stories about the princess and how, even though it was forbidden, she fell in love with the prince of the earth. It was a wonderful story really." Mina looked at me a nostalgic expression on her face.

"Sounds like a beautiful story. What happens?"

"The whole forbidden romance thing. But it doesn't have a happy ending."

I gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Well the story ends when an evil queen decides to attack the moon and is about to kill the princess when the prince takes the blade for her. He died and the princess was so distraught that she couldn't live without him, so she takes his sword and kills herself so she could be with her lover."

"Oh." I looked down at my hands clasped in my lap. I picked up my locket from the bedside table, where I guess Molly had placed it earlier, fiddling with the crystal on the chain.

Mina smiled at me. "Is that your Tribute Token?"

I nodded slowly, forcing back tears that threatened to sting my eyes.

"It's beautiful." Mina placed a hand on top of mine.

"Thank you. It was a gift." I flipped open the lid, looking at the silver moon on the inside. The twinkling tune flooded my mind, bringing Mina's story to life in my mind. I could see a silver haired girl in the arms of a tall, handsome man, smiling and gazing up into his eyes. The scenes played through my mind, a beautiful love blossoming between the two royals.

"Well, goodnight." I looked up into Mina's blue eyes at where she now stood by the door.

"`Night." I replied, not looking up from the hypnotizing music box locket, my mind now lost in the story of the prince and princess. I didn't know why but the story made my heart flutter with something that felt like hope.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter.

Thank you to chaticwisdom for reviewing!

Hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear what you guys think!

Lots of Love!

Allie


	3. Training

Sparks

Chapter 3

Training

* * *

"Time to get up!"

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Get up! It's the first day of training!"

I grumbled under my breath and rolled over, cursing as something hard jabbed into my side. I fished under the sheets and pulled out my necklace, rubbing the crystal shaped indent on my side.

"Is that your Token?" Molly asked, her bright red curls blocking my vision.

I nodded sleepily, wanting to curl back up under the covers. I was not a morning person, and the soft, pillowy bed wasn't helping at all. The warm mattress invited me to sleep all day.

"Give it here. I have to get it cleared with the Gamemakers." She snatched the necklace out of my hand and threw a handful of clothing at me. "Get dressed and meet me in the dining room. Breakfast in five."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I shuffled across the room, sat down in front of the vanity and began to brush my hair. I took my time pinning my hair up into my signature 'spaghetti and meatball' style, hoping that I could waste the day away and avoid training.

There was a loud rap at the door and I heard Molly's shrill voice. "Hurry up!"

I let out a sigh and pulled on the outfit I had been given: a pair of stretchy, black pants and a jersey style shirt with 'District 10' printed on the back. I grimaced in dislike at how tight the pants were and made my way down the hall. Stopping to pick a wedgie every few steps.

I took a seat at the table next to Trista and Hotaru, pulling a jug of juice towards me. "Any tips for today?" I asked, leaning across the table and prodding Alex, who was asleep with his head propped up on his hand and had his elbow in his bacon, with the back of my fork.

"Stay out of the way of the Careers. Don't try to make an alliance with them, they'll only stab you in the back," my Mentor commented, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Anything else?"

Hotaru looked up at me with her wide purple eyes. "Don't get hurt."

The lift ride down to the training facilities, which occupied the bottom floor and basement of the building, seemed to take forever. No one talked the entire way down. I glanced towards the tall raven haired girl from D12. She didn't look at me like she had the night before. She kept her gaze focused on the ground at her feet.

The lift halted to a stop and I stepped out onto the padded floor of the room with the other Tributes. The room was huge: stations devoted to all kinds of survival skills were set up around the perimeter, and an entire corner blocked off served as a target range for spears, bows, and other long distance weapons. Another corner held racks of blades of all sizes.

The rest of the Tributes had started to gather in the middle of the room in front of one of the Gamemakers. I quickly followed, not wanting to be standing alone by the lift. I edged my way through the group so I could hear the rules. The blue haired man that I recognized as Sapphire, the head Gamemaker, stood before us. "There will be no fighting with the other Tributes during this time, there will be plenty of time for that in the Arena. If you wish to spar, the instructors will be happy to help you. Do you understand?"

The group of teenagers around me nodded.

"Okay then. You will be given time to move freely around the different areas, learning any skills you might need in the Games. You will have two days here to learn as much as you can. On the third day we will evaluate you and you will be given a score to give Sponsors an idea of your abilities. You are now free to go." Sapphire gave us a grim smile and made his way to the plush lounge where the rest of the Gamemakers sat.

I turned to go find something to do and found myself on the floor atop another Tribute, having walked headfirst into them and knocked both of us onto the ground. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

I scrambled off the person and held my hand out to help them up. It was the girl from District 12. "I'm so sorry about that. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm such a klutz. I'm sorry."

She grinned at me, taking me hand and getting up. "It's okay. I'm fine. No harm, no foul. I'm Seiya by the way."

"I'm Bunny, from D10. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Bunny. Cute name. Though you look more like a Dumpling to me." She laughed a husky laugh and patted one of the buns on my head.

"Dumpling. Really?" I rolled my eyes, adjusting my hair, forcing the thought of how Darien would pinch my buns and call me Meatball Head to the back of my mind.

"So you know anything about plants, Dumpling?" Seiya asked, walking over to the station that was showing off an assortment of plants, some edible and some highly poisonous. I recognised a few from back home, ones my father had always warned me about keeping the animals away from as they were dangerous. There were also several plants I had never seen before. It made me wonder what kind of landscape and climate the Arena would be this year.

"Hey do you think this one would kill me?" The tall girl asked me, holding up an exotic looking plant with vivid pink and red flowers on it.

I shrugged, pointing to the man in charge of the station. "Ask him. I have no idea. I think I might go over and try to see if I can handle any of the weapons. It was nice meeting you, Seiya."

"You too, Dumpling!" She called over her shoulder as I walked away.

"Don't call me that!" I called back.

"Not gonna happen, Dumpling!"

I sat down at a nearby station and picked up a length of rope. I watched as an older lady with rope braided in her hair and a trident inked onto her arm showed me how to to use rope or vine to set a trap that would catch a small animal, such as a rabbit or squirrel, she explained.

I shuddered. "I don't think I could ever kill a rabbit." I protested.

The woman raised a brow at me. "Honey, you'll have to do worse than kill rabbits in the Arena."

I knew that she was talking about people. It was hunt or be hunted in the Games. I dropped my rope and stood up, wandering over to the target range. Hoping that maybe I could find something I would be good at. I had gotten fairly good at throwing knives to ward off predators from the pastures back home.

I grabbed a throwing knife of a rack and hurled it at the target in front of me. It missed by almost a yard, clanging against the wall behind the targets. I grabbed another, steadying myself and taking aim this time. I thought back to all the times Darien had tried to teach me how to throw the homemade knives he had forged.

 _We stood in an empty pasture, the sun starting to sink in the sky behind us. It was a quiet place, about a fifteen minute walk from the small farmhouse I called home. We we in no danger of being caught by the Peacekeepers in our rural area of D10. And even if one happened to stumble upon us, the excuse of figuring something to keep the wolves away from the cattle would be enough for them to leave us alone._

 _Darien handed me a small knife carved from flint stone with a wooden handle. "Careful now, Meatball. It may not look like it, but that thing's sharp. You could take someone's eye out with it."_

 _I smiled up at him, his blue eyes twinkling in the summer sun. "I may be clumsy, but I know better then to do something stupid."_

 _He showed me how to hold the handle and the correct way to throw it. "Now hold it steady while you aim. If you make a sudden movement or flick your wrist, it will cause your throw to be off."_

 _I followed his directions and let the knife fly. It thudded into the hay bale we were using as a target. I gave him a smug grin, having hit the target on my first try. "How's that?"_

 _He smiled at me and tugged on my pigtail. "Nice one. Let's give it a few more tries before we call it a night. See if it's not just beginners luck."_

I took a breath and threw the knife, watching it slam into the center of the target. I grabbed another knife and examined it. It was nicely made, the handle wrapped in dark brown leather and the blade was perfectly balanced in my hand. The wicked edge gleamed under the fluorescent lights. It had a deadly elegance and beauty to it.

I tossed it in the air, spinning it in my fingers before lodging it in the target.

"Nice aim."

I spun around expecting Seiya, but instead I was face to face with Alex and two other boys.

"Hey Alex. Making friends?" I asked, twirling a knife in my hand.

"Yeah, This is Rubeus, from D2. And Ail, From 4," he introduced the two boys. I recognised the red haired guy from D2 from the Opening Ceremonies the night before. He gave me an almost savage-looking smile, his brown eyes looking me up and down. Ail held out his hand for me to shake, and his long dirty blonde hair that was stained green made me realize he was the one who's hair was dyed green last night. I passed the knife to my other hand and shook the boy's hand. His grip was strong and painful, as if he was trying to crush mine. I dropped his hand and turned to Alex.

"Well I guess I'll see you at lunch." With that I turned back to my target and continued to practice my knife throwing.

Was he really allying himself with those guys? Trista had told us not to. They were bad news. I held back a snort of laughter as I remembered how he had been asleep while Trista had given us that bit of advice.

* * *

I picked slowly at the stew they had brought up from the kitchens for lunch. I flicked a dried berry across my plate with my fork, watching it roll off and plop onto the ground.

A shoe slammed down, crushing the dried fruit. My eyes slowly traveled upwards to meet the amber eyes that glared down at me. "Hi."

"Just seeing what the competition is. Obviously you're not much of a threat. Rabbit, isn't it?" The red headed girl from District 1 gave me a sickly sweet smile.

"Bunny." I corrected. "Beryl? Right?"

She nodded, her red curls flying around her head like fire. "Bunny's a cute name, I guess." She sighed and shook her head as if i was a disappointment to her. "Well see ya `round, Rabbit."

"It's Bunny." I called after her watching her walk away, her rear-end shaking in what she must have thought was a provocative way.

* * *

I decided to try my hand at archery after lunch. I had just set up with a bow and target when the other District 1 Tribute came up to me. "Sorry about lunch. Beryl likes to think she's so much better than everyone else. She's a bit of a bitch if you ask me."

He grabbed a bow and nocked an arrow. "Where are my manners. My name's Diamond."

"Bunny."

"Pleasure to meet you Bunny." He released the string and watched as the arrow pierced the heart of the dummy he was aiming at. He turned and held his hand out to me to shake. "You're the girl from 10, aren't you?"

I nodded, pulling back the string as the instructor had shown me. I had been given one of the smallest bows there and I was still struggling to pull back the string. I held it shakily as I aimed. I let go and gave a disheartened look as the arrow stuck itself in the ground at the foot of the dummy.

"Here, let me help you," Diamond chuckled. I stood there, wanting to say no. I was getting a strange feeling from him, but when I opened my mouth, the words "Sure, thank you," came out instead.

He positioned himself behind me and guided my hands into the correct position, drawing back the bow, his hand covering mine. "Look down the shaft of the arrow and point the tip at your enemy's heart."

I shuddered as I felt his breath against my neck. He pulled his hand from the string, taking mine with it. The arrow flew true, striking the heart. A direct kill shot.

I pulled away from Diamond, looking up into his cold, lavender eyes. I stuttered a quiet "Th-thank you."

I dropped the bow and walked quickly away from the target range, feeling his eyes following me. I wasn't sure what it was, but something about him felt… off. There was no other way to explain it. I shook off the uncomfortable feeling and looked around, spotting Seiya sitting on the ground not too far away.

I took a seat next to her, watching as she painted flowers on her legs. "That's pretty."

She looked at me, a startled look on her face having not seen me sit down. Her blue eyes reminded me so much of Darien's it surprised me. I cursed myself in my mind, I didn't want to think about him too much, considering I was probably never going to see him again. I shoved the thought to the back of my mind and focused on what was in front of me.

"Save me from that creep, Diamond, I don't know what it is about him But I can't be near him," I whispered, leaving over to Seiya, pulling a small mortar and pestle and a handful of red berries towards me. I glanced over my shoulder back towards the target range, to see him, those pale eyes still focused on me.

"He can't be nearly as bad as Ail and An from 4. Those two are creepy. They're twins, and yet they are acting almost like lovers. It's disgusting. And weird. Even their names are weird." I looked at the black haired girl and couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"The names Diamond and Beryl are pretty strange if you ask me. Remember last year's Victor? Augustus Braun? Such a snobby sounding name." I made a face and focused on crushing the berries into a paste I could paint camouflage with.

"Yeah…" Seiya looked up at the Gamemakers and then back to me. "Do you remember Prizma? Victor from D2 a while back?"

I nodded, wondering why she brought up one of the former Mentors. "Yes, why do you ask?"

She pointed with a paint covered finger to the Gamemakers lounge, where a lady with deep green hair had just entered and had made herself comfortable on Sapphire's lap. I looked back and forth between Seiya and the Gamemakers. "Is that her?"

The tall girl nodded. "Yes, she was pulled from her job as Mentor this year, I heard that she's been in a relationship with Sapphire this past year."

I raised a brow at the raven haired girl, not having taken her as one for gossip.

"What, it's all the Careers were talking about earlier."

* * *

I sat on a stool, watching the Capitol TV News where Caesar Flickerman was giving a report on the breaking news of the day. "Former Hunger Games Victor, Prizma Spectre, engaged to Head Gamemaker after year long relationship goes public."

"I still can't believe they were dating this whole time. They're such opposites." Mina commented from behind me, still snipping away at my hair. A growing pile of blonde hair sat at our feet, a red uniformed Avox stood at the ready with a broom and dustpan to sweep up as soon as Mina was finished.

I held my breath as she trimmed the hairs that framed my face. She swept my bangs to the side, giving my freshly cut hair one last ruffle. "There! All done."

She handed me a mirror so I could look at my new haircut. It was a lot shorter than I was used to, but it looked good. My hair now fell to my waist, at least a foot had been cut off. I tilted my head to the side, surprised at how light my head now felt.

I gave Mina a thumbs up and let out a yawn, stretching my arms above my head.

"Looks like someone needs some sleep." Mina joked, taking back the mirror from me.

I shook my head in agreement, hopping off the stool. I hadn't realised how tired my body was. I made my way to my room, shuffling my feet as I went. I headed to the closet and shimmied out of my training clothes from earlier, pulling on a pair of drawstring shorts and a loose shirt. I stared at myself in the full length mirror on the closet door.

People had always called me pretty. Though I had never really given it a second thought. I was slender and petite. Pale skin, almost the color of paper, with a few freckles, a small scattering of them across my button-like nose. Large baby blue eyes that I always thought looked bug-like on my small face.

I pulled my hair back, deftly twisting it into a braid that reached down to the small of my back. I stood there, gazing at myself. I must have been staring at the mirror too long, because I could have sworn my reflection rippled and I saw my reflection had changed. The girl staring back at me looked like me, but wore a long white dress and had silver hair that flowed down to the ground where it coiled at her bare feet. I blinked and was staring at myself again.

I shook my head, passing it off as my body's cry for sleep. I padded across the soft carpet and curled up in the bed.

My head now filled with thoughts, I was unable to fall asleep. I glanced at the clock, only minutes had passed since I laid down. I tossed and turned for most of the night, never falling into a deep sleep.

Morning came sooner then I wanted it to. Molly's shrill "Good morning!" startled me back into reality. I moved slowly that morning, rain poured down and beat against the floor to ceiling windows of the Training Center. I dressed and made my way through the day at a slow pace, spending most of my training time learning about different traps and snares I could make in the Arena. I studied plants, memorizing the properties of as many as I could. Edible, poisonous, and medicinal.

I stayed quiet at dinner that night, not able to think of anything to say. I listened to Alex and Trista chat about Arenas from previous Games and talk about the challenges each one posed to the Tributes. Hotaru sat to the side, her nose stuck in a book.

I once again found myself unable to sleep. I sat on my bed, focused on a spot on the wall. My stomach growled and I cursed myself for not eating enough at dinner. Sighing I rolled out of bed and made my way through the apartment to the kitchenette by the dining table.

I poked through the pantries trying to find something I could munch on as a midnight snack. My eyes widened as I came across a chocolate bar, it's shiny foil wrapping glinting under the lights. I reached in the cabinet and picked it up, my stomach still growling.

Unwrapping the candy, I made my way over to the plush sofa and sat down. The stormy weather had persisted all day and lightning still forked through the sky. I watched the bright flashes of light illuminate the city through the windows.

I took a bite of the chocolate bar, savoring the sweet flavor. I had only had chocolate once was a small bakery in the nicest part of District 10, their windows displaying cakes and candies which I had pined over every time I went into the main town. Sammy and Darien had gone out of their way to make a bit of extra money and saved coins for months, surprising me with a small chocolate cake for my birthday earlier that year. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for me. Pun intended.

I pulled a blanket around my shoulders and thought about how if I became Victor, I would treat them to a chocolate cake of their own. I wondered how they were doing, hoping my mother hadn't dissolved into a sobbing mess. Though knowing her, she probably had. I hoped that Daddy had a handle on the farm and everything was going smoothly and that Sammy was doing ok. I worried about him the most. He was about to turn twelve and his name would be put in the Reaping next year. I prayed that Darien would step in and treat Sammy like a brother if I never came home.

Darien

The kiss we shared replayed in my mind.

There was something about him that just felt so right. As if we were meant to be in each other's lives. It felt like we were meant to be.

Though at that moment, it felt like that would never happen. As much as it felt right to be together, it seemed as though the world was trying to rip us apart.

I stared out the window into the darkness and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you to chaoticwisdom for reviewing the last chapter!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and tells me what they thought!

Lots of Love!

Allie


	4. Interviews

Sparks

Chapter 4

Interviews

* * *

I awoke to a shout of "What the hell!" I shot up, nearly falling to the floor, confused as to why I was curled up on the couch. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, remembering wandering into the kitchen for a midnight snack. I must have fallen asleep on the sofa. I sat up as Molly stormed into the living area, her mouth pulled into a tight line. She glanced at me, humphed and matched into the dining room, her heels clacking on the polished floor.

I gave a shrug and stretched my arms above my head, my back cracking as I twisted from side to side.

"Is Molly in here?"

I looked up and nearly burst out laughing as Alex poked his head into the room, the look of a baby animal that had just been kicked on his face. "No, but what happened to you?"

He shook his head in shame, flinging water droplets everywhere. His night shirt was plastered to his chest, water dripping down his back, forming a puddle at his feet. "She decided to wake me up by pouring a glass of ice water on me." He mumbled, pushing his soggy brown curls out of his face. "Do you know what's gotten into her?"

Standing up, I shook my head, "No idea, but I'm going to breakfast." I made my way to the table, followed by dripping Alex, who left a trail of water behind him.

Upon seeing Molly, Alex quickly made his way to the opposite side of the table, where he hid behind Haruka. I looked over at Molly and noticed the usually perky redhead sitting by herself, picking at her food.

"What happened to her?" I asked Trista as I sat down, pulling a plate towards me.

She leaned over, reaching for a jam jar, and whispered in my ear. "From what I could figure out, her boyfriend broke up with her. He was a previous Mentor from District 3 and the Gamemakers thought it was a ploy to get you and Alex sponsors during the Games." She straightened up, "Eat it, it's your final day of training, you know what that means."

"Private training and scores." I answered, buttering a slice of toast.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" The green-haired lady asked, dabbing at the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

"No." I answered, my heart sinking, I had yet to even begin to think about what I would do.

Trista smiled at me, "Do what you are most comfortable with, don't attempt anything you aren't completely confident with. I'm sure you will do amazing."

* * *

I sat in the small room off of the main Training Center floor waiting for my name to be called. Time ticked by slowly, seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. One by one the other Tributes entered the doors and left. My heart pounded in my chest, my leg shaking. Scores meant sponsors, and sponsors meant a greater chance of survival. Or do I play weak and aim for a low score? It had worked for a Tribute in the past. Beside me Alex stood up and exited through the doors. I glanced around, only four others sat in the room with me. Seiya smiled at me from across the room, mouthing "You'll do great."

I just nodded and gave her a thumbs up, feeling as if I opened my mouth I would be sick. My name was called and I stood on shaky legs and walked slowly through the door. I stared up at the Gamemakers before me.

"Well are you going to do anything or not?"

My eyes widened, I was taken aback by the rude tone Sapphire had barked at me with.

"You only have fourteen minutes left. Do we have to give you a zero, or are you going to do something?" the blue haired man snapped, checking his large, gold watch.

My stomach was doing some quite advanced acrobatics inside of me as I glanced around, hoping something would catch my eye. Why, oh why hadn't I thought of what I would do before?

I spotted a length of rope and a light went off in my head. I grabbed it along with one of the straw filled dummies from the target zone. I looped the rope around a rafter and fashioned a trap, snagging the dummy's leg in it, letting it hang from the ceiling. Stepping back, I watched the dummy spin slowly around as it dangled in front of me, held up by its foot.

"Is that all you have, Miss Tsukino?"

I looked back at the Gamemakers, a grin forming on my face. "No sir."

I hurried over to the rack of weapons, selecting several throwing knives and turning towards the suspended straw figure. Saying a silent prayer, I took my aim and let the knife in my hand fly across the room.

Bulls-eye. The leather wrapped handle protruded from the dummy's chest.

I let out the breath I didn't realizing I was holding. Seeing the knife planted in the dummy's chest made me feel as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I hadn't missed.

I took a step closer and lodged a blade in it's head.

Thunk, thunk, thunk.

I threw knife after knife, until my target looked like one of my mother's pincushions. I shifted my grip on my last knife, aiming higher. The dummy fell to the ground with a satisfying thud as I split the rope it hung by.

I once again turned to the Gamemakers.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Tsukino. As you know, the results will be televised tonight. You are excused."

* * *

I sat on a plush chair, my knees pulled up close to my chest. One hand was clutched tightly around the collar of my shirt, the other close to my mouth as I nervously chewed on my nails.

"Stop it." Molly snapped, slapping my hand away from my face.

We were gathered in the living area of the D10 apartment, awaiting the training score results. Molly sat to my right and Mina was perched on the arm of my chair. Alex and Trista sat at the sofa talking with Raye. The rest of the prep team gathered around on chairs they had pulled up. Glancing over at my fellow tribute I saw his face blank, his lips pursed tightly together.

Music played and the room fell silent, everyone turned their attention to the screen on the wall. The knots in my stomach tied themselves tighter and tighter as the Panam crest on screen in front of me was replaced with the Caesar Flickerman's grinning face. His purple hair and makeup giving him an almost frightening look. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Citizen of Panem, earlier today each Tribute displayed their skills for our Gamemakers, and were given a score on a scale of one to twelve. Tonight, we give you their results."

One by one the tributes were shown, their scores alongside them.

Diamond, 10. Beryl, 7. Rebus, 9. Emerald, 8. Ail, 8. An, 7.

I blanched. How was I supposed to compete with this. My mind filled with the thought of me, a simple girl from a little farm, going up against the Careers. I closed my eyes and thought about how I wish I had more time to say goodbye to those I love. Well at this point I guess it was loved, seeing as I was just about good as dead at this point.

Score after score flashed across the screen, and I was becoming more nauseated by the moment. The room erupted in calls of congratulations for Alex's score of eight as it appeared next to his photo. A picture of myself appeared on screen.

Seven.

I let out the breath I didn't even realise I had been holding. My eyes widened, staring at the screen.

"You go girl!" cried Mina, pulling me into a hug. I sat there numbly, in shock or relief I don't know. More scores flashed across the screen, ending with Seiya, who received an eight. I smiled, glad to know the girl I wanted to ally myself with had gotten a score worthy of a Career. She had a chance. Yet then it hit me. Even if we worked together, we couldn't both live.

If one of us were to become Victor, the other would have to die.

I turned my attention back to the television set. "Happy Hunger Games citizens of Panem. Don't forget, the final interview with our Tributes will be broadcast live tomorrow night. And stay tuned after for an exclusive interview with this year's Head Gamemaker, Sapphire Chase, here on Capitol TV. Good night, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

I stumbled around awkwardly, teetering on the edge of falling, managing two more steps before misstepping and toppling to the floor for what felt like the hundredth time that day. I lay there on the ground defeated, pulling off the high heels I had on from my aching feet. "Molly, I can't do this."

"Of course you can!" she chirped cheerfully, her blue stilettos coming into my line of vision from where I lay. She made it look so easy. Her and every other Capitol woman I had seen, excluding Haruka, pranced around in heels as if they were walking on clouds.

Letting out a groan I narrowed my eyes at the bubbly redhead. This was going worse than I had expected, it was exhausting, and all I had done was trip and fall and make a fool of myself. "Do I have to wear heels? What if I fall down? Then everyone will know how much of a klutz I am. Won't people think I'm an easy target and come after me first in the game?" I protested.

The district escort giggled and held out her hand to help me up. "Come on, Bunny. Just one more time and then I'll let you get lunch."

I let out a sigh, shoving on the pink heels. One step and my world went crashing down again. "I give up!"

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Molly help me up yet again and handed me a pair of wonderfully flat shoes. "We can try again after you meet with Trista. I'll go tell her we're done for now and you can go get lunch."

I nodded and headed to the dining room, where I plopped down in a chair and began filling a plate with food. I picked at my food, thinking about what would happen tonight. It was the final night before the games, meaning it was time for the interviews with the Tributes. My last night in the Capitol, one last chance to make an impression on potential sponsors and to gain audience approval. My last night I was guaranteed to live. I pushed my food around with my fork, no longer hungry, my mind heavy with thoughts of what might happen tomorrow.

"May I join you?"

I looked up to see Trista standing in the doorway. Nodding I gestured to the chair next to me, before turning back to my half eaten food. My shoulders slumped forward as I let out a sigh. I pushed my plate away from me and crossed my arms on the table.

"What's wrong?" Trista asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed once more and looked up at my mentor. "Nerves, the fact that the Games start tomorrow, this whole interview thing, I'm probably going to be dead by this time tomorrow. I'll probably make a fool of myself walking in heels tonight with the entirety of Panem watching. And have I mentioned that I don't want to die?"

"Well then, I have some good news for you then. Molly talked to Mina about how you were struggling with the shoes, so Mina just left to get you a different pair. That way you won't trip and fall." The older woman flashed a grin at me. "Now about the interview, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. You've seen them in the past right?"

I nodded, remembering how my family would go gather in the small kitchen to watch them every year. Caesar Flickerman with his ever changing, brightly colored hair and painted face, asking the Tributes all sorts of questions, from how they thought the Games would go to their favorite food in the Capitol. "Yeah."

"So you are familiar with how it goes? Everyone lines up and sits in the back by District, female Tribute, than male. Each one has three minutes with Flickerman, and he'll most likely ask you about how your time here has been, what you think about your training score, and he might ask you about home."

"Is there any sort of way I should answer the questions? Any tricks or something?" I asked.

Trista smiled at me once more, her deep maroon eyes looking into mine. "Be yourself."

"Is that all? I was hoping for a bit more than that." I mumbled.

She gave a grin, as if she knew something I didn't. "Don't forget that your family is watching back home, and I'm sure that the boy you were with the day of the Reaping will be watching too."

I sat up straight and looked at her. "Darien? What do you mean?"

Trista laughed, pushing her long emerald hair behind her ear. "It was clearly obvious how much you care about him, let alone now. And the Capitol always loves a good love story."

The mention of Darien brought him to the front of my mind, something I had been trying not to do. I pictured the deep blue eyes of my best friend, wondering if I would ever get to gaze into them again. I closed my eyes and wished I could see him one last time. "I miss him."

My mentor gave me a small smile, "Don't worry, things will end up how they are supposed to. Now I know Mina wanted you to start getting ready for tonight, it's going to be a long night."

I scooted back my chair and stood up, starting to make my way to my room, I paused at the doorway, looking back at Trista, where much to my surprize I saw her standing at an elegantly carved gateway, a long staff in her hand, looking over a river of swirling mist. I blinked hard and what I saw was gone, only Trista sitting at the table, dishing food onto a plate. She glanced up at me. "What is it?"

I stuttered, trying to take in what I thought I saw. "Nothing, just, thank you."

I made my way down the hallway, telling myself what I saw must have just been a figment of my imagination, most likely caused by my nerves. I opened the door to my room to see my prep team standing there waiting for me. I was promptly stripped of my clothes and pushed into the shower, Amy telling me to be quick.

I let the warm water of the shower wash over me, my fingers running through my hair to make sure I had gotten every last bit of soap out, before stepping out. Amy greeted me with a towel and lead me back into the bedroom where the vanity had been taken over with beauty products. I was handed a large button down shirt and instructed to put it on and sit down in the chair, while Lita and Michiru set about brushing and drying my hair.

The girls made small talk with me as they pranced around. Amy smiled at me from where she sat, painting my nails a light shade of shimmering gold. "You nervous for tonight?"

I nodded as much as I could with Lita curling my hair, I didn't want to be burned by the hot iron. "Kinda. Mostly scared I'm going to say something stupid or something."

The tall brunette leaned over to set the curling iron down, "Well I don't think there is any way you can look foolish with what Mina has made for you to wear."

"Speaking of Mina, where is she? There's no way she is still out getting shoes." I commented, scrunching my nose as I was surrounded with a cloud of hairspray.

"Knowing her having a 'I don't have anything to wear' crisis despite her extensive closet."

"Was not." Mina's voice called from the doorway, a garment bag in her hand. "I just had to do some finishing touches on the dress. You almost ready?"

The next hour went by in a whirlwind, and I found myself standing in front of the full length mirror in complete awe.

Half of my hair was pulled into two small buns on the top of my head, the rest falling down my back in a waterfall of golden curls. My bangs framed my face, pulling even more attention to my eyes which had been lined with a shining gold color, my lashes were darkened with mascara, a light pink gloss on my lips finished the look. I wore a pair of golden sandals that laced up my legs to my calves.

Yet it was the dress that took my breath away. Long and flowy, it was an off white that complimented my pale skin. The thin straps were decorated with gold beads which also outlined the sweetheart neckline. The skirt was layered with gauzy material, creating the effect that it was flowing in a breeze even while I stood still. It was beautiful, ethereal, and made me feel as if I was a nymph.

"What do you think?" Mina asked.

I took a breath, unable to think of what to say.

"You look beautiful." I turned to see Molly standing by the door, a small box in her hand, which she held out to me. "Here I thought you might want this. The Gamemakers just approved it."

I flipped open the top to see my locket in the velvet lined box. I pulled it out, watching it glimmer in the light. "Thank you."

Mina appeared next to me. "Just what I was looking for, a finishing touch." She took the golden chain from me and clasped it around my neck, leading me back to the mirror, grinning at me in the reflection as she stood by my side. "There you look like a princess."

I gazed in the mirror. The polished glass rippled and the reflection changed. I saw myself standing there, only this time in a white ball gown with golden beading around the bodice, my hair was a light blonde, almost silver, and flowed down to the ground. A golden crescent symbol shone on my forehead. Mina still stood next to me and was dressed in a short orange skirt and white leotard with a long, orange collar. The image rippled again and I was back to how I looked before.

"You okay? You seemed to be a thousand miles away for a second." Mina asked.

I shook my head and looked at her. "Yeah, I guess I just zoned out for a moment."

My fellow blonde grinned at me. "Well it's time to go."

* * *

The tributes sat in a large semi-circle around the back edge of the stage, dressed to the nines. One by one we were called up the the chairs arranged in the center. Time ticked by, slowly at first, then gradually getting faster and faster until the next thing I knew, I was next.

I stood slowly, my heart pounding in my chest, my legs feeling as if they would buckle under me with any step. I was steps away from the chairs when I stumbled, almost losing my balance. I caught myself and continued walking as Caesar Flickerman cracked a joke about my almost fall. "Careful there, darling. Don't want to hurt yourself before tomorrow."

I plastered a smile on my face and laughed with the audience. I sat down stiffly on the edge of the plush chair.

"Come on, make yourself at home! Love the dress by the way, you look as if you stepped out of a story book."

I felt my cheeks grow warm as I blushed brightly. I muttered a quiet "Thank you."

Caesar chuckled along with the audience. "No need to be shy. So, Serena. What are your thoughts about your time in the Capitol?"

"Call me Bunny. Everyone does." I said.

"Bunny. What a cute nickname. So then, Bunny, have you enjoyed your stay here?" The flamboyant man asked, shifting in his seat.

"It's very nice here. It's very colorful. And most of the people I have meet are very nice. It's very different from home." I fiddled with my necklace, out of nervous habit.

"That is a beautiful necklace." Caesar remarked, nodding towards my locket.

"Thank you. A friend of mine back home gave it to me to have as my token." I blushed and clutched the golden star to my chest.

A purple brow was arched as Caesar looked at me. "Might I ask if this 'friend' of yours was a member of the male gender?" he inquired, cheerfully. "A pretty lady like you must have her admirers."

I felt my face turn red and nodded. "He's my best friend. He gave it to me after my name was drawn in the Reaping. Something to remember him by."

Caesar eyed me, leaving in closer to me. "He's pretty special to you? I bet he's cheering you on right now."

"Well," I faltered, knowing that somewhere out there Darien was watching this. "I never realized it until the Reaping. Right before I left he told me that he loved me, and I'm not sure if he heard my answer. But I love him too. I am in love with Darien Shields."

The audience sighed "Aww" as one. Caesar reached out and put his hand on my knee. "Is there anything you would want him to know?"

I took a deep breath and turned towards the camera filming me. "Darien Shields, you are my best friend and I love you. I don't know if I'll win, but I will try my hardest in hopes that I can come back to you."

The timer beeped, signaling the end of the interview. Caesar held my hand and helped me up, pulling my arm up into a victory stance. "Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, I give you Bunny Tsukino of District 10!"

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy.

I would love to give a huge thank you to chaoticwisdom and Puffgirl1952 the 2nd for reviewing!

It truly means so much to me to hear feedback on my work. I love hearing from you guys!

XOXO

Allie


	5. Let The Games Begin

Sparks

Chapter 5

Let the Games Begin

* * *

All I could see was green as I raced past the tall trees that surrounded me. Plants crowded close together created a wall of emerald and olive as I ran by, screams echoing all around me. My heart pounded fast, threatening to burst from my chest as I gasped for breath. I ran faster and faster, pushing myself to my limits, my legs ached, my body begging me to stop. My breath became shallower and shallower with every gasping inhale.

I refused to stop. I kept running. The screams and cries of pain that filled the air around me kept me going.

Foot in front of foot. Breath in. Breath out.

I had to keep going. I had to.

Step after step, I willed myself to run, ignoring the shooting pain in my chest and sides. The trees opened up around me as I burst into a clearing, my foot catching on a tree root and sending me tumbling to the ground.

I lay there on the cold ground, my breath ragged and my sides feeling as if they had been lit on fire. I was weaponless and out of breath. Fear and adrenaline surged through my body. I scrambled to pull myself behind the leafy shrubs, hearing footsteps approaching. Curling up behind a dense bush I closed my eyes, wanting to block out the torturous cries in the distance.

Shouts and screams began sounding closer, a high pitched cry of help followed by maniacal laughter. The laugh of someone enjoying the pain they caused, a person killing for fun. Footsteps and leaves crunching underfoot came closer and closer. I had to move. Pushing myself up my instincts took over, my feet moving by themselves, yet no matter what direction I moved, I drew closer to the sounds of pain and suffering.

I collapsed in another clearing, the sickly sweet smell of death and the metallic scent of blood washing over me. Tears welled up in my eyes and my heart dropped as I took in the sight before me.

All around me they laid dead. Bodies scattered throughout the clearing. Blood was splattered everywhere, soaking into the ground.

All of them dead.

Mom. Dad. Sammy. Andrew. Molly. Mina. Rei. Lita. Amy. Michiru and Haruka. Trista and Hotaru. Seiya. Alex. Everyone.

"DARIEN!"

I crawled to where he had fallen, blood pooling around him. Bile rose in my throat as I pulled him into my lap, my hands cupping his paled face, his skin cold to the touch. I felt numb. "No. No. No. This can't be happening. You're not here. You weren't chosen. You can't be here Darien. You cannot be dead!"

I reached out and brushed my fingers through his hair, pushing the blood dampened locks away from his face. His beautiful dark blue eyes stared blankly at me, once full of life, they were now cold and glassed over. I lightly slapped his face, not believing what I saw, although inside, I knew it was no use. "Wake up Dar! You can't leave me. Not now. I need you!" My voice grew to a hysterical scream, racked with sobs. I shook his body, hoping that he could hear me. "Wake up you idiot! This isn't funny! Say something! Anything! Call me Meatball Head again! I DON'T CARE! JUST DON'T LEAVE ME! I need you!"

Tears dripped down my face, splashing onto the lifeless body I clutched as if it was my own life line. Something shifted and I felt cold, hard metal in my hands. I looked down at Darien, his body now clothed in heavy armor, a sword piercing through the gaps of the metal plates. I gasped and backed away, unsure of what had just happened. Heavy, blood stained white skirts flared out around me.

"Well, little princess, the prince is dead. But don't worry, you'll be with him soon enough." I felt something sharp prod me in the back, drawing blood. I whirled around and lifted my head to the the point of a sword leveled in between my eyes. Amber eyes stared at with a hateful fiery gaze as long red hair whipped around the tall, slender figure. An evil grin on her face as she laughed the maniacal laugh I had heard before.

"Beryl."

* * *

"Bunny!"

I bolted upright, blinking in the bright light, gasping for air. 'What?"

Mina's face loomed above me, a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay? You were crying and screaming in your sleep."

I glanced around me, finding myself in my bedroom in the District 10 apartment. The clock on the bedside table told me it was just past one in the morning. I raised my hand to my chest, willing my heart to stop racing. "It wasn't real then. It was just a dream." I murmured, reassuring myself.

The tall blonde placed a hand on my shoulder. "It was only a dream."

I curled my legs to my chest, pulling the covers tighter around myself. "It wasn't real. None of it happened." I closed my eyes and saw Darien's lifeless body before me. It wasn't real. I took a shaky breath and tried to imagine him sitting at him, well and alive. "It was only a dream.." I clenched my eyes shut and held back the tears that threatened to roll down my cheeks. I could still see it vividly, the clearing, littered with bodies. Blood everywhere. "It was so real. Everyone was dead. You, Rei, Amy, Lita, Molly. Mommy and Daddy, Sammy too. All of you were dead. Dar-" My voice cracked and I succumbed to the tears.

I felt the bed shift and a pair of slender arms wrapped tightly around me. "Shhh… It's okay. Everyone is alright."

I sobbed into Mina's shoulder, clutching her as if she would vanish any second. "But…"

She shushed me and passed me a tissue. "It will be alright."

I took a deep breath and wiped the warm tears from my face. "But what if it isn't?" I asked, hiccuping as I held back sobs.

"It will be. Trust me." She held me back at arm's length, her blue eyes staring directly into mine. "It will be okay." She pulled me back into a hug, "Now why don't you try to get back to sleep, you'll need all the rest you can get.

The blonde shifted, starting to move away from my bed. I grabbed her hand, pulling her back to me. "Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" She nodded, sitting back down.

I layed down and tried to fall asleep. I knew what was coming in the morning. I would die. I knew it. What would my family do without me? Sammy and Mom would cry. Daddy would try to comfort them and refuse to cry in front of anyone. Darien…

Darien would hole himself up. Cut himself away from the rest of the world, refusing to talk to anyone. Revert back to the shy, broken boy he was when his own parents died. He would build a wall around himself, higher and stronger than ever before. Just like I would if he were to go away.

Mina placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't think about it." she said, as if she could read my mind. "Remember the story I told you, about the prince and princess, how their love conquered all. They came from different worlds, and while everything seemed to come in between them, their love allowed them to defeat every challenge. The prince of the Earth and the Moon Princess, destined to be together in a world that wanted them apart…"

I closed my eyes and listened to Mina's story. I slowly drifted off to sleep where I was met in my dreams by Darien, who was dressed in the same black and silver armour from my previous dream, this time he stood before me, alive and healthy, he wordlessly held out his hand, offering it to me. I reached out a took it, smiling as he spun me around performing an intricate waltz. "I will always love you, my princess. Always…"

* * *

The morning came quickly. I was shaken out of bed and a bundle of clothes shoved into my arms. I dressed slowly in the half light of early morning, pulling on the light-weight garments. The light green shirt was thin and made of a slippery material that seemed to repel moisture. The dark brown pants were covered in pockets and could be pulled tight around my ankles with a drawstring. A pair of boots fit snugly on my feet, thick and padded, yet light and easy to move around soles were thick and grooved, providing a sturdy grip on the ground. I wondered what sort of landscape would require this type of clothing.

I mindlessly wound my hair up into it's usual buns and pigtails style, feeling more like myself once I had. The pigtails only went down to the middle of my back, yet it still felt right to have it back up in that style. With trembling hands I clasped my necklace in my fist. Shaking too much to do the clasp, I slipped it into one of the pants many pockets and zipped the pocket closed to hold onto it.

I walked slowly from my room to meet Trista, Hotaru, Molly and Alex by the elevator. The red-headed woman seemed to refuse to look at either me or my fellow tribute in the eye. I assumed it was because of all the times she had sent her Tributes off to the Games, none of them had ever returned.

We had gone over what would happen today the night before at dinner, Molly had nearly broken down in tears while telling us she would not be able to escort us to the Arena, only our stylists would, as they would be in charge of last minute touch ups before we were presented at the Cornucopia, the last time the nation would get to see all of the Tributes alive. It was a solemn affair, saying goodbye.

Molly hugged me tightly and whispered a final "good luck" in my ear before fleeing back to her rooms, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hotaru tackled me in a rib breaking hug as she looked up at me with red rimmed eyes. "Please don't die."

Quiet goodbyes and wishes of good luck were said and I faced the people I had grown close to over the past few days. "Thank you for all you have done. I hope to see you all again." I choked out, forcing thoughts of death from my mind.

Trista held my hand, and grabbed Alex's with her other, leading us into the elevator for one final ride which felt like an eternity. The metal doors slid open to reveal a bright sunrise over the gleaming city of the Capitol. My mentor pulled me aside for one last hug. "Remember what the plan is. Don't try to fight. Run as close as you dare without getting into the bloodbath. You're a fast runner, but don't try to grab anything from right by the Cornucopia. Avoid the Careers and try to stay alive." She looked at me with her deep red eyes, an odd twinkling light in them. "I know you have it in you. I'll be rooting for you."

With that, I was pushed towards the ladder that hung from the hovercraft that floated above. The moment my hands came in contact with the bright metal I was frozen in place. A Peacekeeper came up behind me and held a strange device to my arm. There was a loud click and I felt something cold being injected into the flesh of my arm. "This is a tracker, used by the Gamemakers to locate you in the Arena and keep track of your vital signs, if you perish it will trigger the cannon, signaling the others in the Arena of the death of a Tribute. May the odds be ever in your favor."

A signal was called and the ladder slowly retracted, pulling me up into the craft where I was immediately strapped to a seat alongside Alex and the other Tributes. I focused on my breathing, feeling strangely numb.

I closed my eyes and thought about what Trista had said. She felt confident in me. A spark of hope flickered to life within me as I repeated her words to myself.

We rode in silence, refusing to look at one another until the craft touched down some time later. I was hurried down a dark, cement hall by two Peacekeepers. Their stark white uniforms glowing under the florescent lighting.

The guards stopped before a heavy door. I could have sworn one of them flashed small smile at me as he opened the door. I gave him a small smile back, the spark of confidence growing into a small flame in my chest. "Good luck, Miss Tsukino."

"Thank you," I nodded as I entered the small chamber where Mina stood waiting for me.

The blonde held out her arms and embraced me tightly. I hugged her back, breathing deeply, refusing to break down despite how much I wanted to. The confidence that had swelled up in me popped like a balloon. I was minutes away from entering the Arena. I looked up at the woman who had become a source of comfort and friendship to me. "So I guess this is it then."

Mina released me from her grip and cupped my cheeks in her hands, "Serena Tuskino, I believe in you."

A loud beep sounded from a speaker somewhere in the room. "Five minutes," a stern voice called out.

Mina stepped back and pulled a jacket from a hanger on the wall, it was a deep forest green and patterned with large leaves in every shade of green imaginable. She slipped my arms through the sleeves and zipped it up. "Do you have your necklace?"

I nodded, reaching into my pants pocket and pulled out the slim golden chain, the locket and crystal dangling from the end. "Of course I have it. I was given it for a reason." I gave a small smile and placed it in my stylists outstretched hand.

"Hold you hair up for me?" I turned and did as she said, holding up my pigtails as she clasped the chain around my neck. "There you go. Beautiful, like the princess you are."

Mina's words sent a small shiver down my spine as I remembered my dream of dancing with Darien.

"I believe in you Bunny. You are strong and powerful. Do not underestimate yourself. You have your soul mate waiting for you. A whole life ahead of you. Don't let the world hold you back from your Prince."

The beep sounded again. "Tributes to their places."

Mina gave me one last hug, leading me to the large glass cylinder in the corner of the room. She tugged lightly on one of my pigtails. "Go out there and win." With that she helped me stand on the small round platform, pushing a button on the wall and a glass panel slid closed, encasing me in the clear tube. Mina gave me one last smile and gave me a thumbs up. Another beep and my platform began rising and I was on my way to the Arena.

No turning back now.

Bright light blinded me as the platform pushed me up into the Arena. The sound of the countdown greeted me. "Sixty… fifty nine… fifty eight…"

I glanced around at my surroundings. I was in a large clearing in a thick forest. The humid air hung heavily and clung to my skin.

"Fifty…"

All the tributes were arranged in a wide circle around the large, golden Cornucopia, which was filled with everything one might need to survive.

"Fourty…"

Mountains rose sharply in the distance beyond the trees, while birds chirped happily from the forest. A stark contrast to the viscous faces of the other tributes.

"Thirty…"

I glued my eyes to the pile of weapons and survival packs that spilt out of the mouth of the Cornucopia. Supplies scattered about the ground, becoming smaller and there were less weapons the farther away from the golden statue.

"Twenty…"

I glanced around seeing if there was anything that could be of value to me close by.

"Ten… nine… eight…"

I spotted a small pack close enough for me to grab and still get out of the vicinity without getting caught up in the fighting of the bloodbath I knew would happen.

"Five… four…"

I glanced around, fear starting to show on my face.

"Three... two… one. Let the Sixty-Eighth Hunger Games begin! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

Hope everyone is doing good! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really means so much to me when I hear back from my readers!

XOXO

Allie


	6. Survival of the Fittest

Sparks

Chapter 6

Survival of the Fittest

* * *

"Five… four… three… two… one. Let the Sixty-Eighth Hunger Games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I bolted, running faster than I had before. A scream pierced the air followed by the thud of a body hitting the ground. The first death.

I did not dare to look back, knowing if I stopped I would would most likely die. I kept my eyes trained on the navy blue pack I had spotted from my platform. I pumped my legs, hurrying towards it. An arrow zoomed past my head, too close for comfort. I ignored the shouts from behind me and kept running. I scooped up the bag as I sprinted past it. I curved my path, making a beeline towards the woods, heading for cover.

The screech of metal against metal rang in my ears, shouts and screams echoed around me. A volley of arrows flew overhead. I glanced to my side to see another tribute a few steps behind me stumble and fall to the ground, having been hit by the barrage of arrows, several spurting from his back, clustered together like a deadly bouquet.

I gagged and focused on the woods that drew closer and closer with every step I took. _Thunk_.

I had just made it past the treeline when a knife slammed into the tree I had just passed. I turned back, yanking the blade from the wood and launched myself behind the foliage as another blade flew my way. The silver blade just missed the tree I stood behind, flying farther into the forest.

I risked a peek. Beryl stood atop the Cornucopia, a large bow in her hands, a matching quiver of arrows tossed carelessly over her shoulder. Her flaming red hair swirled around her as she spun, sending arrow after arrow into the fray. I spotted Alex in the middle of a fist fight with the blue haired boy from District 4. Diamond stood nearby, holding a girl by the hair slicing her neck with a wickedly sharp knife. He smirked as he dropped her lifeless body to the ground and lunged back into action to find his next victim.

I turned and took off once more, running away from the bloody battles that rang out in the clearing. Running as fast as I could, I sprinted away from the sounds of raging battles. I ran until the burning in my sides was too much to bear. I crumpled to the ground, grabbing at my sides, my legs aching.

I glanced up at my surroundings, the trees rising far above my head, reminding me of the way the buildings in the Capitol rose up towards the sky, their large branches forming a shield from the glaring rays of the sun. A small stream wove its way through trees, clearing a narrow path. I pulled myself up from where I lay crumpled on the ground, crawling to lean against a large tree. I pulled my knees up to my chest, gasping for air, trying to calm my racing heart.

I pulled the small pack I had snagged from my shoulder. Much to my surprise, a leather-wrapped knife handle stuck out from the green canvas fabric. Muttering under my breath I pulled the throwing knife from the pack, thankful that the pack had stopped it from piercing my body. I set the blade down next to me, along with the matching knife I had risked my life for.

The pack itself was small, yet packed with supplies. Unzipping it I began taking out the contents and setting them down next to me, evaluating what I had. A small canteen, a long length of thick rope, a dark green tarp, (though it had a large rip in it from the knife), and lastly a small bag of what appeared to be dried fruit. I stuffed everything but the canteen and the knives back in the pack, and tucked the knives into one of the pockets of my pants. Sighing, I got to my feet and shakily walking the few feet to the stream's edge. I filled up the canteen, placing it back in the pack, which I then slung over my shoulder as I began to make my way further into the forest.

I walked alongside the stream for what felt like hours. The further into the woods I went the thicker the trees became. The light that trickled through the broad leafed trees had begun to dim, the sun sliding lower in the sky. Evening would be here before long. There was a small clearing up ahead where the stream widened, and the trees opened up to the pale pink sky where I could see the sun setting. I slowed to a stop in the clearing, deciding to make camp here for the night.

I settled in a nook between two large trees, just big enough for me to curl up in. It was far enough into the treeline that I was hidden in the shadows, yet I could still look out into the clearing. I clasped one of my knives in hand, ready to throw it if anything or anyone came into the clearing. The sound of a cannon boomed in the distance.

In the back of my mind I vaguely remembered someone telling me that the cannons marking the deaths of tributes were never sounded until the end of the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Another blast rang out, followed by several others. I counted eleven in total, eleven deaths, eleven tributes gone, eliminated from the competition. The first day and already almost half of us were gone. I wondered how many of us would be left by morning, who would be left.

Leaning back, I watched the darkening sky, the first stars making their appearance overhead. Within the hour the sky was a deep navy, the light from the rising moon not having made it over the trees yet.

The ringing call of a trumpet heralded the start of the anthem of Panem as the seal of the Capitol flashed to life in the night sky, projected for all the Arena to see. One by one pictures of the fallen were shown amongst the stars, their name and District alongside the image. I recognized the girl from D2, along with the boy from 3. The pink haired girl from 4, along with both the tributes from District 5. Districts 6,7, and 8 had each lost one of their tributes. I choked on a gasp as the now familiar face of Alex smiled down at me. I hadn't known him long, but I still felt the sharp stab of sadness go through me. His image was replaced with that of the young girl from 11, before the anthem was played along with the Panem seal. The projections faded back into nothing just as moonlight spilled over the treetops.

I gazed up at the night sky as the moon, full and bright made its way through the sky. The chirping of cicadas and the slightly chilly night breeze brought on a sense of loneliness. I reached under the neckline of my shirt, my fingers gripping around the star-shaped locket that hung around my neck. I ran my finger along the side of the smooth metal until it hit the small latch that opened the top. Soft music drifted over me, the haunting melody reminding me of home. I rubbed my finger over the glass dome that protected the moving parts inside, I watched as the small crescent moon wound its way around the shining red stone set in the middle of the locket. The locket's song slowed to a stop and I snapped it shut, looking at the clear gem that hung next to it.

The charm had been in my family for as long as anyone can remember, being passed down from mother to daughter for countless generations. I thought of my mother and of home, tears welling up in my eyes as I wondered if I'd ever get to see her again. A single tear rolled down my cheek and landed on the crystal charm, which seemed to shine with an ethereal glow, though that could have just been the moonlight reflecting off it's surface.

I slipped the chain back under my shirt and looked back to the sky, clear and cloudless I could easily see the full moon. I let my mind wander back the the story of the moon princess, imagining what it must be like to live on the moon. A castle of white marble and gleaming silver, standing on a balcony gazing up at the Earth the way I was at the moon.

Somewhere between the soft sounds of the flowing water and the chirping of cicadas, and being lost in my thoughts I drifted off to sleep.

… .. …

I jerked awake as a cannon blast echoed through the trees. I hit my head on something as I jolted upwards, letting out a small shriek of pain. A hand clamped over my mouth, muffling my cries. I let out another yell, grasping for my knife, which seemed to be nowhere to be found. I swung my arm hitting whoever was covering my mouth.

"Stop it Dumpling. Do you want to make a scene?"

I whipped around to see the tall raven haired girl hanging upside from a tree branch above me. "What the hell Seiya?!" I snapped, still trying to find my knife.

"Looking for these?" she asked playfully, holding both of the throwing knives out for me to see.

I snatched them from her as she easily dropped from the tree, ducking into a roll and hopping up to her feet.

"Where did you come from?" I demanded, stuffing the knives back into my pocket, still within reach in case the tall girl decided to attack me.

She shrugged "I have been following you since the beginning, I was up in the trees." she stated simply.

I held back a gasp at the information that I had been followed all day, chiding myself for being so stupid as to think no one was behind me. I looked wearily at her, "Why didn't you kill me? You obviously had several opportunities" I questioned cautiously.

Navy eyes stared down at me. "Because, Dumpling, I wanted to offer you a deal."

I looked up at her, "What kind of deal?"

"You and me, allies. I think we'd have a better chance of surviving if there were two of us."

"Allies?" I asked.

"Yeah, we could team up and work together." Seiya continued. "Just think, if we group together we could…"

I stopped listening to her rambling to consider her proposal, trying to weigh the pros and cons in my head. One part of me trusted her, wanted to be her friend, despite the fact that at least one of us would die. But an ally could be an advantage, and boy did I need all the advantages I could get. Combining forces would give me access to her weapons, skills, and knowledge, as well as someone to watch my back. Yet on the other had, she could easily change her mind and kill me while I slept.

"I do it." I blurted, hoping my gut reaction wouldn't get me killed.

Seiya stopped mid sentence, a surprised look on her face. "You'll do what?"

"I said that I'll do it, I'll be your ally." I repeated, watching as the dark haired girl's face broke into a large grin.

She held out her hand, "Partners?"

I grasped her hand tightly, "Partners."

… .. …

We set up camp when the rain started. The rain started in what we thought was the early afternoon, starting light and drizzly, but it had quickly turned into a downpour. We hung my small tarp from a low tree branch to provide us with protection from the rainfall.

Seiya had the brilliant idea of heading back to the Cornucopia to see what we could salvage, which wasn't much, as the pile of weapons and supplies that were there had been picked through, most likely by the Careers. She had found a crossbow and quiver of bolts, which now hung from her pack, as well as a small backpack with minimal supplies in it.

We sat huddled together sharing what little dry space we had. "What do we do now?" I asked, looking out into the wet jungle.

"Try to survive. If one of us dies, the other should win…" the response was delivered in a serious tone the frightened me.

I leaned against Seiya's shoulder, "I like that, win. Win for the one who doesn't make it."

She didn't reply, just sat in silence. I decided to change the topic. "What's home like?"

She turned, but didn't look at me, instead stared out at the rain, which had begun to fall harder. "District 12. What is there to say about it. It's dark and gloomy, not much to it. We mine coal. Nothing exciting. We don't have much."

"Who's we? Your family?" I asked, probing deeper.

"My sisters, Yaten and Taiki, our mom died a few years ago, so we are on our own. I take care of them. Took care of them. Now I'm here, and I don't know what they are doing. Or if they're okay." She turned to look at me. "What about you, Dumpling?"

I groaned at the nickname, "I thought I told you not to call me that, it makes no sense, it's gibberish."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

She laughed, a small chortle that lit up her eyes. "Your home, what's it like? Your family?"

I sat there, listening to the sound of rain pattering against our tarp, trying to think of what to say without getting choked up. "They're kind, loving, and caring. There's four of us, my mom and dad, and my little brother Sammy. Then Darien, although he's not really part of the family, he's my best friend, but it feels like he is sometimes. He's always there for us, for me."

"You mentioned him in the interviews, right? Said he gave you that." The dark haired girl pointed to the necklace that hung around my neck.

I clutched the locket tightly, holding it to my heart. "Yeah, it's his. All he had left from his family. They died a long time ago, a tragic accident took their lives. He survived but lost his memory. I tried to tell him to keep it, but well he's stubborn and was so adamant about me having it."

Seiya gave me a small smile, "He sounds like a nice guy, pretty clear he cares a lot about you. You're lucky to have him, ya know."

"Is there anyone waiting for you back home?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if i would upset her or strike a sad cord.

"No, not really. Well, there is this one girl, but she treats me," she paused. "Treated me more like a friend. I didn't want to mess up my friendship with her."

"A girl?"

Seiya looked at me, seemingly offended by my comment. "Yes a girl, is that a problem?"

I shook my head no, not wanting to upset her by my curiosity. "No, not at all. I was just gonna say that one of the ladies who was in my prep team was dating another girl and-" I faltered as a loud crack of thunder clapped startling me. My eyes grew wide with fear as a strike of lighting lit up the sky.

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked, probably seeing the frightened look on my face.

Shaking my head no, I curled my legs up to my chest. I felt an arm wrap around me as Seiya pulled me close to her. "It's alright, Dumpling. It's just some rain, I'm sure it will pass soon enough."

I buried my head in my knees as another crack of thunder rolled over us. My new ally held me close as the rain continued to fall. The time passed with us sitting in a comfortable silence and true to her word they rain soon began to lighten up.

The clouds hung around even after the rain left, leaving the air heavy with moisture and the sky dark. Seiya stood, shaking water from her jacket. "Time to go."

"Where are we going?" I asked getting to my own feet and following her.

"We need to move, we can't stay in one place for too long." She pulled the tarp down from the tree, shaking it out and quickly folding it up to fit in her pack as she started walking away. "We can find a new place to camp tonight. But I want to get a feel for the land. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Hey! So it's been almost two years since I updated this, but I got some reviews and well it reminded me that this is a thing I have and I had some free time so I dug this up from my hard drive and got to work editing again! I have no idea when the next chapter will me out but I promise it won't be almost two years.

I wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed this and got me going again, I find it amazing how even the simplest of comments can give you so much encouragement!

XOXO Allie


End file.
